Finding our way
by KhenzyCaesar
Summary: Just another uneventful day in Volturi. I train, I murder, I am suppose to be heartless. But when I saw her I knew she was meant for me as I was for her. I stared into those topaz colored eyes filled with love and then walked the other way...Bella w Volturi Guard. Tanya/Bellafuta. Bella Billy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey do you mind closing up?" I asked my co worker Phil as I grabbed my coat and car keys. "I just got to go man...a new episode of American Horror Story is on"

"Haha sure Billy. Hey you be careful now! I hear there's a serial killer on the loose!" Phil yelled as I made my way out of the bar.

"Nothing's gonna get me Phil! I swear it!" I shouted as I walked down the familiar street. Uh well I guess this is wear I introduce myself. I'm Billy. I dress up like a guy but really I'm a women but without the the extra 'part'. Yah see I was born with a penis, so I was expected to be a girl. It wasn't until my facial features took on a more feminine appearance and my chest grew rounder with breast. But I know what your thinking 'why did Phil call you Billy?'. I prefer to be a male to be honest but I don't want to change anything about myself. I wouldn't say that I look like a female model because that wouldn't be the case. I can pass as either a girl or a boy but during this time and age my style of dress is not formal enough for a proper lady so I claim myself to be a boy. Yep the year 1940s ain't filled with anything cool except maybe world War 2(which isn't necessarily cool but is what goin on now). I hair is not to long for a guy and not over the top for a girl. I have brown hair with red streaks. I got eyes as shitty as the mud but hey the ladies still love them. I'm about 6'1 with a lean body structure. I have some freckles on my cheeks if you look closely and I guess I have a handsome face or so I've been told. My family is middle class which doesn't bother me because money isn't everything. I have no siblings but I've got wonderful supporting parents that never hesitate to stick up for me and my condition. A majority of people know that I'm Bella but only a few that actually respect me call me Billy. Either name is okay I'm not picky.

Walking down the streets of Brooklyn New York as I see are the street light lighting up the sidewalk like a runway. I'm just minding my own business until I hear something strange. 'tap tap tap' I hear again and again. I stop to look around but see nothing but streetlights and parked cars outside of shabby apartments. 'tap tap tap'. I ignore it so I keep walking. While walking I spit a shadow sitting on the curb. As I get closer I realize that the shadow has an outline of a young woman. I walked up to her only to find her with her head in her hands weeping. "Hey miss are you all right" I asked in a soft voice. As soon as she lifted her head I was met with blood red eyes. U gasped and tempted to back away slowly because something about her look was primal almost as if she was hungry for ME(n not in the sext way).

" I'm fine now little one" She spoke. Her voice sound like wind chimes as she slowly approached me. My heart rate increased as she got closer until I had to look down to meet her eyes.

" I new I sensed something about you. You are just what I need in order to get that Aro off of my back" she spoke while I stared at her completely scared out of my mind. I felt paralyzed like she was doing something to me movements. As she continued to stare at me I noticed her face. Her beauty was inhumane almost like a demonic goddess if there's such a thing. While completely like a statue I noticed her leaning into my neck inch by inch.

" This won't hurt a bit...No it probably will" she spoke with such amusement with her beautiful voice. Then she did the unthinkable she crushed her teeth into my neck.

"AAAAYYYYEREESSSS!" I screamed. The pain so so excruciating. "BURNNNHGMHGH I...BUR...NIN!" My screams was the only thing that I was focused on. The pain was too much too take until I eventually passed out. Darkness overcame me until all my vision was black.

Chapter Two

1 day later

Kidnapper POV

I brought dear Aro a present. You see the boy hear is very powerful, I can sense gifts in humans and in vampires but I'm not like Eleazar. I'm not as powerful as him sadly but I still know a powerful human being when I see one and this boy? Had just given off so much power that I can't believe I came across him.

I ran with the boy all the way until I reached the Atlantic then stole a boat sail it to the Italian coast and now I'm on my way to the Volturi right now. The boy has been out for the whole trip which only took about 1-2 days because of vampire speed. It was night time so I was safe to run all the way into the castle of the Volturi. As soon as I saw the front desk human blood bag I open the big doors only to see one bored expression of Marcus, a cold hard stare from Cauis, and a creepy grin from Aro. Aro looked at the body in my hands with curiosity because he wasn't expecting any visitors especially not one with a meal in hand. "Hello Aro, Cauis, Marcus. I have come with this human out of a penance for my freedom. I know that I have done many wrongs but this human is not ordinary, in fact he is very gifted. I brought him here for a chance to save my life with your mercy to spare me"

"Ah how interesting" Aro exclaimed as he clapped his hands together in a very too enthusiastic manner. "Bring him to me" He demanded.

I walked over to Aro with the boy in my arms. When I reach him I'm so nervous. He looks pleased? But I'm not sure. Aro then reaches for the boys hand almost eagerly which is a good sign right?

When Aro holds the boys hand all I watch as a frown adorns his face.

"I can't read him..." Aro spoke hesitantly

"What do you mean brother?" Marcus spoke in the same bored tone maybe with a hint of fascination.

" Aro! We must destroy this boy! He is a threat to us brother" Cauis spoke with distaste as he looked at the boy with disgust.

"No no brother Cauis. You see if he holds such an amazing gift and is loyal to us then we would be unstoppable. Whatever this young mans gift is is going to be remarkable" Aro looked at the boy like one would look at a shiny new toy. "Jane. Alec could you bring this young man to his new room. There he will finish his transformation and then trained and so forth."

I watched as the witch twins walked out of the darkness near the double doors. They took the boy and leaving me and the Volturi Kings.

" So what are we gonna do with you young Ami Cullen" Aro spoke with so much disgust that I knew in that moment that I was going to die no matter what. " You broke off from the Cullen clan and went back to feeding on humans. But you have also been sloppy. What is it I hear that you forgot to kill your meal that then goes spewing about a beautiful demon that sucks blood. Thank god that no one believes that poor old woman because then I'd have to kill a whole town. You should learn to be more careful Ami. Oh and what would your site Carlisle say about your new diet. I can imagine he won't be proud. But I guess your not his problem anymore" And with that being said he then signaled over Demetri and Felix. I closed my eyes only to hear the metallic snap of my limbs. I'm in too much shock to scream but as my head lays there I see fire then nothing...

Chapter Three

Bella/Billy POV

Day Two

Pain. All I felt around me and inside me was burning pain. Fire. Burn. Pain. Scream. Repeat. This went on for I don't know how long but all I know is that it felt like million years that I was on fire. I couldn't feel my limbs so it had me thinking that I was dead burning in hell until I heard people around me. All I got were a few words like 'transformation' and 'new born' so it wasn't much to go on.

Day Three

The burning is seems to be going down. Don't get me wrong I still burn and scream but it's less agonizing if you get what I'm trying to say.

Outside POV

"He's almost awake everyone. Be prepared. We are dealing with a newborn after all." Aro spoke to anyone that could hear him while he watched the boy that was absorbed in stillness.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Sorry that I put American Horror Story everyone. Because we all know that that show was not on in the 1940s let alone 7 years ago. Anyway just wanted you all to know that I'm not an idiot, I just forgot to delete that haha. If there is any other mistakes my bad but hey I'm new at this so cut me a little slack. Well anyway deuces and this authors note will be followed with another chapter because I also hate it when people put authors notes but don't update their shit. Sorry I'm ranting well bye! Enjoy;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Bella/Billy POV

_Thump Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump. My eyes flew open only to find myself staring at a black ceiling. I heard a noises so I turned my head to find people surrounding me. I growled at them because they were a threat to me. They were complete strangers. But there was someone who stood out. His stance shouted leader. He had black straight hair with striking red eyes. He also wore a cocky smirk and his posture was that of a fighter. I growled at him but he didn't back off. He took steps closer and closer until he was at eye level with me._

_" Hello little one" He spoke his voice also sounded like fluent melody. I stared at him only now realizing that I am standing but my usual 6'1 is now a staggering 6'4. "Jane dear can you go and get the young one food please." The short girl that looked to be about 16 years old responded with 'yes master Aro' and was gone for only about a few seconds and came back with a young woman who looked to be around early twenties. I felt the fear radiating off of her and it sadly turned me on and made me sick at the same time. She was a brunette and could be considered small town girl type of pretty. Just looking at her made my mouth water._

_"We'll go on young one. Does as what comes natural" Aro encouraged in a knowing creepy as fuck voice. The woman had tears in her eyes and was sobbing about her brother and vampires and how these vampires had killed her brother and now were going to kill her. I didn't want to move knowing that I was going to do something bad to this woman. I don't like hurting people._

_"No" I had finally said, but the weird thing was, was that I didn't recognized my voice. The one that spoke now had a dark sexy husky tone while the old me didn't sound like anything like that. _

_Aro looked at me displeased with my response and then too quick even for my old eyes, grabbed a knife walked up to the woman and slit her wrist. I quickly latched onto the bloody wrist with a new hunger. I keep drinking until I felt her moving stop and her body that slumped but I kept it lifted up in my grasp. When nothing else was coming out I dropped her body while it hit the ground with a hard thud. I wanted more. I needed more...Wait? What am I?_

_"What are you?" I asked Aro. _

_"A vampire young one" He responded_

_"What am I?" I asked hesitantly, almost too scared of what his answer will be._

_"You as well are a new born vampire" Aro said with that creepy smirk again. _

_I in shock didn't know what to say. I don't know how I got here all I remember was me walking home from work and coming across a beautiful young lady that- Holy shit she bit me and now I'm this. What the- what about my parents. My loving mother. My amazing father. I'm never gonna see them again. I felt tears well up in my eyes but they never fell. And in that moment I realized that I gotta get outta here and quick. I made a quick move for the door out the room._

_The others around me must've figured out what I was thinking because suddenly because I'm being pinned up my a huge ape of a man. Apparently his name is Felix but I don't care. Now I'm thrashing and screaming and biting anyone that tries to touch me. I throw Felix across the room with strength that I didn't even know that I possessed. I fought everyone in the room until I felt a dumpster truck or atleast it felt like it hit me in the stomach. I eventually felt people rushing to restrain me. My neck was being held by Felix again while my arms were being held by a man that I know knew was named Demetri._

_"Now now little one. Why would you want to leave just yet?" Aro asks. " if your going to be difficult than we can just keep you in the dungeons" he said matter of factly. _

_"I want to see my family. Please can't I just leave" I practically begged._

_"Remarkable! He is a newborn and is already worrying about something other than sex or blood. You are a special one aren't you." Aro was basically jumping up and down like a teenage girl. I mean seriously could this guy get anymore creeper. " It is sad to inform you of this but since you are a vampire now you can't and never see your parents again. I will make sure that they know you died instead of having them on an endless search. But it is way too dangerous for you to be near humans let alone your parents, it could take years for you to show some restraint. And you definitely can not go back in twenty years when you are suppose to be forty but look like a twenty year old. So again I am sorry young-" _

_" Bella its Bella or Billy either one is fine" I answered back sort of bitterly but I mean come on this man tells me I can't go back home and he expects me to be fine with it. Haha fuck that and fuck him._

_" Well young Billy I assure you that you will love it here in Italy while working for the Volturi!" He said too enthusiastically._

_"No I want to go home." He frowned at my forward response. " I don't want to serve you" I said with so much disgust that I surprised myself. _

_Suddenly Arose frown took on a frustrated look. I was still being pinned down but as soon as I felt Felix loosen his grip I slipped out of it and headed for the door again. I was again tackled and gripped by the throat but this time by Aro._

_"You will learn some respect. Any ideas brother for our new coven member" Aro asked with his hand still encasing my neck. He squeezed which resulted in sounds of cracking underneath his hand. _

_And with that being said I was led away because I was not being cooperative. But It was mainly Cauis's idea to lock me up. He said that it will teach me who the real leaders are and it's typical for newborns to be this wild. 'So you have to show him who holds the real power' were Cauis's exact words. _

_..._

_Days later maybe even months I don't know but they didn't let me out. They said that I needed to learn some respect for the Volturi. Of course I was brought meals, that happened to walk on two legs. Even in this dark cell i had eventually learned my lesson. I thought of my family a lot. I thought how it wouldn't be safe if I even went to see my parents. With all the people that I have killed how could I possibly be near my parents. So I stayed quiet and listened to the masters because that's the right thing to do right? I'm a monster now so I should start acting like it._

_..._

_I was let out eventually but I have no clue when. I was then told to go to the training room. There I found the big ape man Felix and the skinny lean guy Demetri fighting. I studied their movements closely. I watched how their stamina was out of this world because they just kept going by at it. After about an hour they stopped to acknowledge my presence. _

_"Hey new kid!" Ape man Felix yelled which actually hurt my ears for how loud he was. I mean it wasn't really necessary I wasn't standing that far away and I'm a vampire so I'm pretty sure that I could hear him even if he whispered. "Come over here and join us to start your training, but ah first your gonna have to change. You should go back to your room and check the closets for any other clothes."_

_"Okay" I said. Walking down the castle I somehow ended up in the right place which was my room. I walked by the closet also passing a mirror. While stopping in front of the mirror I gapped at my appearance. I looked into my blood red eyes that traveled to examine the rest of my body. My brownish hair with red in it looked so shiny and wavy and even curled at the ends. My face was highly symmetrical with high cheekbones and somehow much more darkened freckles that littered my face mainly around my nose. I was a little more curvier than usual and my breast went a full size up(I'm still a female in some aspects), and I was more muscular but more towards the leaner side instead of the bulky side. My skin seemed paler than usual and I could see a slight glimmer if I looked closely. I was beautiful. I still look androgynous but even more so if that's possible. _

_20 minutes passed so I walked away to stop gawking at myself and headed to the closet find clothes that were in black and hey! More black. Whatever, I just slipped out of my bar clothes because apparently no one had the decency to change me and put on a black tank top along with some black sweatpants that fit me. I left the room barefoot because why not._

_-hey all hope you like the story so far-_


End file.
